Mommy! Daddy!
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: When Dani is caught by the G.I.W she wants to call Danny and Sam for help but what happens when she calls for mommy and daddy
1. Danielle

**This is just something I thought of it will have 3 chapters maybe 4. And Sam is a phantom in this as well. I own nothing.**

Everyone loves Danny and Sam Phantom. Everyone knows both Phantoms are halfas. But nobody knows who their human halfs are. And nobody knows about Danielle Phantom.

Danny Fenton and Sam Mason were in science class both not paying attention. Both thinking of one thing Dani. The little girl they both thought of as a daughter. "Daniel! Samantha!" Their teacher Mr. Lancer said.

"What." They both spat out.

"Can one of you tell me how many valence electrons are in hydrogen?"

"1" Danny said not paying attention.

"An idiot could have figured it out." Sam said. Jazz kicked the back of their chairs.

"You can't talk to me like that." Suddenly Sam and Danny turned wide eyed looking out the window. "Are you listening to me. What outside is so important that it's distracting you both."

"DANIELLE!" Both teens shouted and ran out of the room. The news suddenly turned on showing the Guys In White pointing ecto-guns at a little ghost girl in a net. "Oh god they'll kill them Tucker." Jazz gasped. Her and Tucker ran out behind the two halfas.

Danielle Phantom was flying in the sky above Amity Park trying to find Danny or Sam when she was hit with an ecto-blast. She let out a scream and she fell to the ground. She felt a net thrown over her.

She looked up and saw the G.I.W. "Please let me go. I did nothing wrong."

"No but your nothing but ectoplasm. Ghost skum."

"No I'm not. I'm a halfa." She cried.

"There are no other halfas other than Sam and Danny Phantom."

Maddie and Jack Fenton were at the sight if the ghost. They made their way to the front of the group. Maddie froze when she saw a little ghost girl no older then 12. "Jack she's just a little girl." Maddie whispered.

"I know Maddie I know but we can't stop the G.I.W."

"Any last words." Agents Y asked as he got ready to pull the trigger.

Dani wanted to call for Sam and Danny but instead she cried "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Maddie's heart broke at the sound of the young girl crying for her parents. She didn't think ghost could have children but perhaps these halfas could.

Agent Z was about to pull the trigger when Maddie pulled out her plasma-gun and aimed it at the agents. "Don't. Pull. That. Trigger." She hissed.

"This is G.I.W business ma'am."

"When you're dealing with a ghost in Amity Park it's Fenton business. When you're dealing with a child ghost or not that's a mother's business and though I my not be her mother I'm still a mother."

Suddenly there were two growls the group of people looked up and saw their town heroes Danny and Sam Phantom. They flew down and landed with their backs to the little ghost girl.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She cried again. Everyone froze in shock. Their town heroes are the parents of the little ghost girl.

**Please review**


	2. The Phantoms Are Fenton And Mason?

**Here's a second chapter. I own nothing.**

Suddenly there were two growls the group of people looked up and saw their town heroes Danny and Sam Phantom. They flew down and landed with their backs to the little ghost girl.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She cried again. Everyone froze in shock. Their town heroes are the parents of the little ghost girl.

The two phantoms growled at the group. Then Sam ran and pulled the net of Dani. The little phantom flew into her mother's arms. "Danielle. My baby girl." Sam cried hugging her daughter.

"Mommy." Dani cried into her mother's chest. She turned back into her human half not having the energy to stay in ghost form.

Meanwhile Danny walked up to the G.I.W. and his mother who still had the plasma-gun pointed at them. "You tried to melt my daughter!" He hissed remembering the time Vlad tried to melt her.

"We didn't know she was your daughter Phantom. We didn't even know she was a halfa." Agent Z said.

"Didn't know. You shouldn't need to know she's a child. A mere toddler." He hissed.

"Toddler? She can't be younger then 12." Agent Y said.

"Yes toddler. Physically and mentally she may be 12 but emotionally she's 2. Plasmas tried to make a perfect clone of me but instead he got Dani. He called her a mistake and tried to melt her to see why she lasted longer then the others. She may look 12 but she's only 2. She's our daughter."

"I see how she's your daughter but how is she Samantha's daughter?"

"A mother isn't someone who you share DNA with or who carried you for 9 months.A mother is someone who loves you and will do anything for you and that's how Sam is Danielle's mother." He hissed.

Sam felt Dani stop holding onto her shirt. She looked down a saw a passed out Dani in her arms. "DANNY!" She cried.

He turned around and saw his girlfriend hugging their passed out daughter closely to her chest. "DANI!" He ran to them and got down next to Sam.

"She won't wake up." Sam cried. Both phantoms turned back into human form not caring who saw that they were the Phantom couple. Gasps were heard.

Maddie stared in shock as she saw that her son and his girlfriend were the Phantoms. She set her gun to stun and shot agent Y. "That's for wanting to hurt a child. And that-" she shot Agent Z. "Is for wanting to hurt my granddaughter."

Maddie ran to the small phantom family and saw that Jazz and Tucker were there already looking at Danielle with tears in their eyes.

"Let me see her." Danny handed his daughter to his mother. "She's going to be okay. She's just low on energy. We should get her to the house so she can rest properly." "Okay. Sam and I are going to fly her to get her there faster. Jazz, Tuck you wanna come with us or with mom and dad?" Danny asked

"We'll go with mom and dad. You just get Danielle home safely."

"We will." The couple went ghost. Then flew off with Dani in Sam's arms.

**Please review**


	3. welcome home

I own nothing.

When the phantoms got their daughter to FentonWorks they put her in Danny's room. They walked downstairs and saw the others walking through the door. "How's Dani?" Jazz asked.

"She's good sleeping in my room." "How did this happened?" Maddie asked. The teens started explaining from the accident in the lab to Dani being a clone. Then they heard footsteps. They looked at the stairs and saw a sleepy Dani. "That was one weird dream." She mumbled to her self. "Dani?" Sam said. Her head shot right up.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No sweetie it wasn't." Maddie said. A smile showed up on her face. She lung at Sam and Danny. "Mommy! Daddy!" She said dropping them to the floor. The others laughed.

"Okay baby girl can we get up now?" Dani nodded then got up. "So they know?" She asked pointing at Jack and Maddie.

"Yes sweetie we know and there is one thing I'd like to tell you." Dani looked scared. Maddie smiled. "Welcome to the family, Danielle Fenton." Dani smiled and hugged her grandparents. "Hey no love for aunt Jazz and Uncle Tucker?" Jazz said. Dani laughed and hugged her aunt and uncle. Then turned back to her parents. "Welcome home Dani." Sam told her.

"It's good to be home." She said.

Still don't know if this is the last chapter or if ill write more let me know what you think please review

~ lizzy


	4. Yellow Sun Dress! Barf!

**This is the last time I'm going to update in a while my internet got cut of and I'm updating from McDonalds. Not my best but sorry. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

The next morning the kids we getting ready for school. Sam had spent the night at Danny's house in Jazz's was scared of what her parents will do now that their the secret was out.

After a favor was called in they had a birth certificate for Dani stating that she was officially Sam and Danny's also had her registered for school. She will be starting as a freshman and her parents and aunt and uncle as seniors. She was so nerves.

"Aunt Jazz I don't wanna wear that." She complained as Jazz tried to get her to put on a yellow and pink sun could hear her running downstairs. "Mom! Aunt Jazz is making me wear this."

When the others saw the dress Danny Jack and Tucker laughed, Maddie said it was cute and Sam looked like she was going to barf at the brightcolors. "I look like pink lemonade." She complained.

"Dani come with me. I'll help you get dressed then burn that thing." They walked upstairs then heard a a few minutes they came down. Dani was wearing a purple knee length dress with black flats.

"No! No! No!" Danny shouted. "She is not wearing that it's to revealing!"

"You didn't say that about the other dress." Sam said.

"Because I new she'd never wear it but that. No! Just no!" He screamed.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME DANIEL FENTON PHANTOM!" She shouted at him.

"Sorry but no she's not wearing that."

"Please daddy." Dani did the puppy dog eyes and pouted lip.

"Ugh fine." She squealed then hugged.

"Thank you daddy."

"Yeah yeah let's go before we're late." At that Dani grew nervous.

**Please review**


End file.
